


Love you little one

by stupidnephlim



Series: Mpreg Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Alec has some news to tell Magnus





	

Alec was panicking, as he paced back and forth, in his and Magnus's apartment. Magnus was due to come home any minute, causing Alec to get more and more anxious. ' _How will he react? Will he want it? Will he want me? What if he doesn't? What if he leaves?'_ Alec's thoughts were spiralling, making him feel worse about this whole thing. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't realise that his boyfriend was home and standing at the door, watching Alec pace. "Alexander?" Magnus questioned. Alec didn't seem to hear him. Magnus looked at Alec, worried. He checked Alec from head to toe, for signs of Alec in heat, he knew that once Alec was in heat, he became restless. But it wasn't his time of the month, in fact his heat just finished two days ago. _So what was wrong?_ Magnus wondered. "Alexander." Magnus repeated, a little louder, this time catching Alec's attention. "M... Magnus!." Alec practically squeaked. "Alec, what's going on?" Magnus was really worried. Alec reached for Magnus's hand and pulled him over to the sofa.

After they were both seated, Alec tried to speak, but nothing came out. He opened his mouth a few times, then closed it again, looking like a goldfish. Magnus would have laughed if their circumstances were different, when he wasn't worried about Alec. Magnus leaned forward and traced his index finger from Alec's forehead to his cheek, making Alec shiver at the touch. "Baby... talk to me." Magnus whispered, gently. Alec's eyes met Magnus's and Alec leaned closer to rest his forehead against his mate's. "I'm... I'm pregnant." He finally whispered. Magnus gasped and leaned back, looking at Alec, with surprise. "You're... you're pregnant?" Magnus asked, not quiet sure he had heard correctly. Alec looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers, it was a nervous habit. "Yes," Alec whispered. He was too afraid to meet the Alpha's eyes. But Magnus gently placed his finger underneath Alec's chin, making him look up. When Alec saw the expression on Magnus's face, he let out a sigh of relief.

Alec was sure that Magnus would be upset, that he would end things with him. Because they had never talked about having kids, never talked about having a family together. But as Alec looked at his alpha, Alec saw nothing but love reflecting in his eyes. Magnus's smile was contagious, because soon Alec was smiling too. "Your carrying our child?" Magnus asked, laughing and not quiet believing. Alec's smile grew wider and he nodded, frantically. "Yes. Ye-" Magnus cut Alec off with a passionate kiss, that was filled with so much love and happiness. They broke apart, for air, and rested their foreheads against one another. Alec looked into Magnus's eyes and his past worries seemed so trivial, all of a sudden. "So... you want... this?" Alec asked. And Magnus grinned back at his omega.  
"Yes! Ever since I met you I knew you were the one. I always knew I wanted this with you, I just can't believe that it's actually happening."  
Alec smiled back, and started to play with Magnus's shirt collar. It was something he did to soothe himself. "I just thought... that maybe... you didn't.... want children. Because we have never talked about this, and I thought that when I told you... You would leave me." Alec whispered, not meeting Magnus's eyes.  
"Alexander, I would never leave you, ever!" He said. Alec looked at him and Magnus stared back with pure honesty in his eyes. "I love you too much to leave you."  
"I love you too Mags... so much." Alec replied.

Magnus suddenly got up, dragging Alec with him, till they were both standing facing the other. Magnus took Alec's hand and led him to the middle of the living room, where there was space. He grabbed Alec from his waist and picked him up, and started to spin him around. Alec yelped but quickly put his arms around Magnus's neck to stop himself from falling. "We're going to be parents!" Magnus shouted, glistening with joy.  
"We're going to be parents," Alec mirrored. Magnus put Alec down and hugged him tightly. He placed a soft kiss on Alec's neck and then bent down to kiss Alec's stomach. "We love you, little one." Magnus whispered to their un-born child. Alec's heart swelled with love at the gesture, and he rubbed his still-flat belly, gently. 


End file.
